


Digitate

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Finger Sucking, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So go on," Sollux murmurs sarcastically, opening his mouth a little, almost smirking as he closes his eyes. "Feed me." Karkat glares, irritated by Sollux's challenge and the way he lies back like he knows nothing will happen, the way nothing ever happens, the way one or the other of them always backs down.</p>
<p>For the kinkmeme: finger-sucking and frottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digitate

"So I guess that was the end?" Karkat asks doubtfully, reaching for the remnants of the popcorn. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah, it sort of was." Sollux yawns and stretches, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. "Unbelievably shitty, I mean." He shifts a little on the organic purple material of the couch, raising himself halfway to his feet. Karkat begins to get up to walk him to the door, assuming he's about to take the long flight back to his hivestem before the sun comes up; Sollux settles back into a more comfortable position and heaves a sigh instead, folding his shades and putting them on the rug beside the couch.

"Exactly," Karkat agrees, slowly turning over the idea of plugging in another movie. "Why the fuck did they flip red at the end? It made perfect sense for them to go pale after she broke up that relationship the other girl had with that one asshole." He reaches for more popcorn, jerking his hand back sharply as it brushes Sollux's. He waits for a moment, looking back at the scrolling credits, before he picks up a few kernels from the bottom of the bowl. "It's not like there was any indication she was jealous. And the other two never got an auspistice even though it was implying she would do that for them, but whatever, I guess she's off with her new senseless fucking redrom and those other poor bastards can just go on a murder spree-"

"So you didn't get that either?" Sollux asks, spitting out an unpopped kernel, dropping it back into the bowl. "I stopped giving a shit halfway through so I just figured I missed something. Was that meant to be the plot twist the title mentioned?"

"More like the plot's last fucking death throes," Karkat mutters irritably, grimacing. "Thank god that's over. Terezi said it sucked when I asked her to watch it with me, maybe I should have listened."

"What the fuck, that's why you asked me?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He reaches into the bowl to get the last piece and glares when he finds it gone. Sollux regards him, chewing slowly. "You bastard."

"The last piece," he announces, drawing long, slim fingers through the residual salt and butter coating the bottom of the bowl, "is the best piece. And if you're calling me up to watch things that everyone else thinks are shitty, you're the real asshole here."

"The best pieces are the top ones, idiot." Karkat scowls darkly as Sollux licks his fingers in satisfaction, split tongue curling with relish around each digit. "Even if you can't stop being an asshole, you could at least try not to be a _stupid_ asshole. But I guess that's impossible-"

"Whatever," Sollux sighs, rolling his eyes and wiping his hand on his leg. Karkat swipes his fingertips around the inside of the bowl, his frown deepening when he finds it dry.

"Great! You don't have the attention span to watch a whole movie, but I see eating everything in sight is something you can set your mutated thinkpan to."

"We all have our strengths," Sollux murmurs, slumping back on the couch.

"But look, I got the last good spot," Karkat informs him sardonically, holding up his index finger. Sollux's eyes open, glowing slits casting soft light over the curves of his cheekbones, as he stares askance at the butter.

"I'll be right in the front," he says.

"What?"

"Of the auditorium, when you're receiving your award for advanced butter detection. Dipshit."

"I just figured since you ate everything else, you'd want the last of it." Karkat frowns pensively, trying to decide on another movie even though Sollux's half-closed eyes make it clear the psionic will never stay awake until the end. "You huge fucking oinker."

"Are you saying you want me to eat butter off your hand?" Sollux yawns again, licking his lips absently. "Stupid insult by the way, because unlike you, _I_ can't get fat. So go on," he murmurs sarcastically, opening his mouth a little, almost smirking as he closes his eyes. "Feed me." Karkat glares, irritated by Sollux's challenge and the way he lies back like he knows nothing will happen, the way nothing ever happens, the way one or the other of them always backs down.

"Actually I meant I was spiting you by taking it, but you know what? Eat this," he growls irritably, shoving his index finger and thumb into Sollux's mouth, trying to grab his tongue. The psionic makes a startled noise, teeth grazing a knuckle as Karkat's index finger slips through the split in the bifurcated muscle. He tries again but Sollux pulls back, tongue flickering quickly against the intrusive fingers as he jerks away.

"What the fuck!" he snarls.

"I was trying to yank that tongue out of your stupid mouth, but I guess it's too freakish to grab." Karkat grimaces as he wipes his hand on his leg, surprised to feel his heart hammering against his ribs. "I'll get it next time," he vows, gauging Sollux's reaction.

"Next time," he murmurs, eyes pulsing with light, "I'll bite your fucking hand off."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Give me the chance," Sollux responds at once, all the sharp white points of his teeth gleaming in the light from the screen. Karkat stops and tries for a moment to think of a method to get his fingers back in there without losing them, to hold that tongue and feel it move again. Sollux clears his throat and says nothing at all, a faint spark of electricity snapping again for an instant between his horns.

"What?" Karkat asks as Sollux stares at him, inquisitive eyes fixing on his face as though searching for something. Karkat falls silent, trying to stare back but glancing away, evasive and uncomfortable as Sollux inspects him. After what feels like an eternity the psionic takes Karkat's hand in one of his own, slim and cool, and raises it to his mouth. The smaller troll catches his breath in a half-stifled gasp as Sollux experimentally licks the tip of his index finger.

"Missed a spot," he murmurs, his breath cool on the wet skin. “Butter.”

"Oh," Karkat answers awkwardly, trying to pretend that his bulge isn't betraying avid interest at the sight of the dual tips gliding glossy and slick against his flesh. Without asking he knows this is no matter of quadrants as Sollux's eyes meet his again, that the way Sollux's split tongue suddenly laves his fingertips admits nothing like the hate he always imagined and reveals no pity or paleness to tempt either of them with infidelity, but as Sollux's mouth slowly engulfs his index finger he can't bring himself to care about anything but the sensation. It's wet, just warm enough around him, the long teeth spaced far enough to accommodate but close enough to brush his skin when Sollux pauses and then gives the digit a long, slow suck.

Karkat wants to say something, caught between the need to make fun of Sollux and the desire to tell him how incredible that split tongue feels, but increasingly he is sure that if he speaks the moment will shatter and neither of them will know how to piece it together again with explanation or apology. Sollux's eyelids flutter down to leave only the barest margins of color as the bifurcated tip of his tongue works the end of the finger in his mouth, wetness underneath the ragged edge of Karkat's nail as long teeth graze his knuckle again. Sollux's motions are nearly convulsive in their quickness when he raises his arms, jerky and desperate; his thin hands squeeze Karkat's as he straightens out the middle finger and slips it into his mouth, tongue pressing flat against both digits as he moves his head forward and sucks with strange, quivering eagerness.

_Of course_ , Karkat thinks dizzily as his breath rushes out in a shuddering, unbidden wave, _of course he would want to suck two of them_ , and as Sollux's bony thumbs press into his palm in circular motions he is suddenly, blindingly aware of his own arousal, so hard he aches, his entire body pulsing with hunger. He opens his mouth uncertainly to break the silence, but before any sound can escape his lips Sollux lets out a moan so nasal it has to be accidental and Karkat nearly collapses against the arm of the couch, biting his lip to hold back a groan.

"Holy shit," he exhales, his breath shuddering out. He adds a third finger to the two already in Sollux's mouth and bites his lip again as the psionic hungrily takes it, face flushing deep goldenrod. For an instant the bicolored eyes open, faintly luminescent as they meet his, Sollux's tongue gliding forward along the joints of the third finger with teasing lightness. "Holy shit," Karkat repeats, shaking. Tentatively he plays with the bifurcated tongue, slipping the tip of his index finger through the spot where the muscle splits and shuddering as the twin tips close around the digit, Sollux opening his mouth the slightest bit to take in a soft, trembling breath. It occurs to Karkat to look down and confirm that the psionic is as hard as he is, threadbare gray jeans oversized but unmistakably tented. Karkat pulls his hand back impulsively, all three fingers wet and uncomfortable in the open air.

"Fuck," the psionic manages shakily, licking his lips and wiping away the saliva with a nervous jerk of his hand as he looks away. "S-shit, sorry-"

"Shut up and get over here," Karkat snaps, seizing his arms and pulling him closer, shoving at his right side until he uncertainly turns around on the couch. "Yeah, like...oh," he breathes as he settles Sollux's skinny frame between his parted legs, pulling him backward. Sollux stiffens a little as the firm bulge presses against him but it takes only two seconds for him to push back and grind against it, all hard angles and bones and no ass to speak of but just enough contact and friction there to inflame Karkat's need, warmth and solidity and the surprising feeling of Sollux's thin body trembling with arousal in the hot, still air.

"Okay," Sollux breathes, "okay, yeah," and as Karkat reaches around and presses the index finger of the other hand against his lips he licks it, lets it slip in and out of his mouth as Karkat rubs harder against him and adds another finger. "Yes," he manages around the digits, his voice muffled and wet, and as Karkat strokes his tongue with both fingers the only sound he makes is a soft, incoherent moan as the smooth muscle glides over them. For a moment Karkat considers shoving the remaining hand between Sollux's legs and giving him something to rub against, but the idea of leaving Sollux frustrated instead sends an electric rush of heat through him and he uses his free hand to hold the psionic still instead, bulge untouched and straining against his jeans. Sollux squirms but makes no effort to resist or touch himself, both of his bony hands wrapped around Karkat's, kneading his palm as he draws the fingers deeper inside and works them harder with his split tongue.

"Good," Karkat gasps, awkwardly pistoning as best he can against Sollux as the psionic lowers his head and sucks fervently, tongue working between and around the fingers thrust into his mouth. "Yeah, _god,_ that's right." Sollux moans again, faintly nasal with an undertone of need, shifting insistently against him. "Just keep doing that," Karkat orders, so close his body shakes with the need to finish but held back by the layers of fabric, the maddening indirectness of the contact between Sollux and himself.

"Touch me," Sollux pants as Karkat pulls the intrusive digits out, but before he can say anything more all four fingers push in and cage his tongue.

"Make some fucking noise," Karkat whispers. Saliva runs slowly down his ring finger as Sollux increases the intensity, tongue bound by the four fingers around it but still licking as he sucks at the sensitive underside of each finger, moaning softly with each breath as his mouth is forced too wide to swallow. He withdraws just enough to nibble with his sharp teeth at the pads of Karkat's fingertips and Karkat surprises himself with an embarrassing groan, clutching at the couch with his free arm and thrusting feverishly, so close that when Sollux draws him back in with a long, forceful, hungry suck he goes over the edge all at once with a startled whine. He shudders spasmodically against Sollux and finally buries his shaking hand between the skinny legs as he comes down slow and trembling, lightheaded and hypersensitive, his free hand rubbing in long, slow strokes over the worn denim as he pulls his fingers from the psionic's mouth. He splays them over a skinny thigh and squeezes, wiping his hand on the fabric and pulling Sollux's legs further apart.

"Good," Sollux breathes, hips working furiously against the slow rub of Karkat's palm, his hands braced on the couch. "God, finally." Karkat leans forward and buries his face between the bony shoulders, wanting to touch the twinned sets of horns with his other hand but worried that it would be too personal a gesture for this moment, this unquadranted release of tension and undirected frustration. The intensity of Sollux's need is a little overwhelming: the feeling of his lanky body and its countless fragile birdbones, the power crackling between his horns as he reaches the edge and struggles to push himself over, the odd resilience of the muscles working beneath his skin, the smell of his old clothes and the musk rising from his pores.

"Come on," Karkat urges, his voice coming out hoarse and quieter than usual as Sollux's soft breaths take on an audible tone, his thin body straining as he thrusts and rocks. "Come on, you huge weirdo, you mutant freak, fucking do it already-" and with that Sollux is through, pressing forward into his touch and shaking against him with a series of soft, ragged gasps. A bony hand grips Karkat's and presses it more forcefully between the thin legs, rubbing his palm harder into the bulge and Sollux's awkward motions until the long fingers slowly uncurl to release him, all the tension melting away from the psionic's frame. Sollux slumps back, eyes closing.

"Shit," he sighs. "I think I needed that."

"I think you should get the fuck off me," Karkat pants, crushed into the couch arm. Sollux heaves another sigh and moves, crawling to the opposite end of the couch.

"How does TZ not do that all the time?" he asks, curling up and shuffling through his sylladex for fresh clothes. Even without mating fondness and no need for pails, without any serious amount of genetic material released, Karkat feels hot and sticky; he fiddles with his own sylladex, giving his hands something to do. "How are you not completely used to that. She would fucking love it."

"Oh right, I'm always asking her to suck off my hands because that's a totally normal thing for anyone to do. What the hell," Karkat snaps breathlessly, defensively, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "It's fucking weird. You're fucking weird, you skinny fucking weirdo."

"I don't think you get to talk shit about me after you start shoving your fingers down my throat and telling me to moan about it, you stupid hypocritical prick."

"Who cares? You don't even have an ass," Karkat retorts. "You just have this weird bony protrusion that some scientists might hypothesize is an ass, but only after finding the single fat cell on it with a microscope. Right now your ass is purely theoretical. It's putting the 'ass' in 'assumption,'" he continues, switching his clothes, "but I have my doubts-"

"Why the fuck did I do that for you?" Sollux asks as his own clothes shimmer briefly in the act of changing. "Why do I do anything for you, you're the most ungrateful fucking shithead I've ever met. Oh wait, you make up for me, because you're nothing but one giant ass. You're made of nothing but ass," he continues, "and just in case all this brilliant wordplay is passing over your nubby idiot head like everything else does, I'm calling you an ass."

"Would you just shut the fuck up already, who cares, I'm trying to pick out another movie. That one," Karkat says, pointing at the shelf. "That dark green grub over there."

"Fine," Sollux yawns, psionically guiding the puncturing wire to the shelf as Karkat's legs drape heavily across his in the middle of the couch. "This better not suck as bad as the last one,” he threatens, but well before the opening credits give way to an opening scene, his eyes are already closed.


End file.
